


Piano Lesson

by christmasgrapes



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dom Stuart "2D" Pot, F/M, I Tried, I hate writing tags I feel so filthy now, I should stop, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i can't write bdsm, i cant write titles, im so tired, not teacher student i swear, omg sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christmasgrapes/pseuds/christmasgrapes
Summary: 2D tries to teach you some piano to little avail. You're ready to call it quits when he convinces you to give it one last try. Maybe you would have even learned a thing or two had you both not gotten side tracked.
Relationships: Stuart "2D" Pot/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Piano Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a request and decided to put it here. It's my first real attempt at BDSM among other things, and it's also 3 am, both of which definitely show. But somehow, I'm still kind of okay with how it turned out, all things considered.

"Like this?" you said as you pressed down a few keys, hoping that they would finally complete the melody you had been practicing.

They did not.

2D let out a cross between a sigh and a chuckle before repeating the sequence again. Watching his nimble fingers dance skillfully across the black and white of the keyboard was mesmerizing, but not as much as the way he looked as he did so. You always thought it was cute how he would knit his brows in concentration and bop his head to the rhythm. You tried again, not even bothering to hide the fact you were too busy staring at his face to pay attention to the demonstration, and forced a weak grin after the notes all collided into a dissonant, jumbled mess once again.

2D scratched his neck. "You're getting better," he offered.

"Not really," you conceded with a laugh, "but at least now we know why you're the musician and not me." As much as you loved playing piano, it wasn't something you would ever try to make a living off of. The years of lessons in your youth often came in handy when it came to shouting Christmas carols offensively offkey with your family, but trying to learn a new song without any sheet music was a completely different story.

You gave 2D a quick peck on the cheek before dismounting the piano bench. But a surprisingly firm grasp on your wrist compelled you to stay.

"C'mon, luv," 2D coaxed, "I'm sure you'll be able to get it. Just give it another go."

You rolled your eyes and sat back down beside him, prepared to fail for the umpteenth time that day.

"Just try to stretch your fingers a bit more when you switch chords," he advised before nodding for you to try again. You set your fingers on top of the keys, took in a breath, and started to play. Even after just the first few notes, it was obvious that this time would not be the time you get it right, and while 2D patiently showed you again and again, neither was the next one or the one after that.

"I told you, 'D, I'm terrible without sheet music," you groaned, smashing the keys like a three year old. 2D stared at you thoughtfully for a moment, still not convinced on giving up, then gave you a curious look before rising from the bench.

"Maybe if you can't play by ear, you can play by feel," he said mischievously, situating himself right behind you on the seat. You felt his torso press against your back as his spindly arms came round your shoulders and found their place wrapped around yours.

"From the top," 2D instructed, the craggily parts of his voice resonating deliciously in your ear. He rested his hands on top of yours as he guided your fingers across the keyboard.

You weren't sure what to make of his new approach, but you certainly weren't opposed to it. His body felt warm against yours. And his smell. That combination of butterscotch and cigarettes - that by all accounts should have been anything but pleasant - was surprisingly nice. In fact, the whole experience turned out to be nice: he was pretty much hugging you the whole time.

Maybe by coincidence, or maybe by actual vindication, but you didn't sound quite as horrible as before. You refused to give 2D the satisfaction of being right, however, and made no comment when the final notes fell perfectly into place, but the lilt in his voice when he said, "That was better, don't you think?" made it clear he knew.

"Okay fine. You win," you teased, "Can I go now?"

"How's one more try? Practice makes perfect, y'know."

You rolled your eyes so obnoxiously 2D could probably hear it from behind you, but still returned your fingers back to the keys, underneath his hands, and played again. Your improvement seemed less obvious this time around, but that didn't keep 2D from praising your efforts. He dipped his head into the crook of your neck and nipped lightly at your skin.

"You're so close," he purred, nibbling at your earlobe, "Just this last time, I promise."

"2D," you whined, "can't I do it later?" The way his breath was hitting your skin and the rattle of his voice in your ear wasn't doing much to downplay the effect his kisses were having on you.

2D dragged his fingers up your sides before delivering a sly "No."

"Why not?"

"You don't want all this time to go to waste, don't you, luv?"

Fuck.

You quickly realized how hot and bothered you were getting, and 2D seemed to be well aware of this, too. You knew you could whine and pout all you wanted, but the only way to get some relief was to finally obey. With a sigh, you took the piano keys under your fingertips, and played the tune to the best of your ability, though it wasn't very impressive considering how incapacitated you were with lust.

You held your breath, expecting him to demand another try. He paused for a moment, as if to further evaluate your performance, but judging the way his cock was rutting against your back, it wasn't surprising when he succumbed to his own arousal.

He bowed his head to your collarbone again, sucking rosy lovebites up your throat and to your mouth like a trail of posies. With an assertive hand, he turned your head towards his and brought it into a hungry kiss.

"2D..." you gasped as he snuck a hand up your skirt. He stroked playfully at the crotch of your panties, bringing your attention to how wet you had become. You arched into his touch, craving more, but much to your dismay, the motion instead sent his fingers fleeing elsewhere. Gently, he tweaked your nipples, eliciting your soft mewls of approval. You tossed your head back in pleasure, exposing your neck for more hickeys.

After getting bored of working from just behind, 2D swung you around so that you were perched on top of the keyboard, and your body was his to touch and tease and torture.

There were some more hands here and some more kisses there, and the air hung heavy with your shared desire. But it still wasn't enough to satisfy you. The plastic ivories underneath you wailed in disharmony as you shifted your weight in your frenzy, and eventually enough so to draw the attention of Murdoc.

"Oi! What the bloody hell is going on back there?" he snarled from the next room. The click-clack of his Cuban heels against the floor was enough of a warning siren to shoo you and 2D scrambling down to his room.

Neither of you skipped a beat when almost by instinct, you both hit his bed, 2D pouncing on top of you. After ripping off his shirt, he roved his hands over your body, examining every curve like a predator examining his prey. He shoved his hands up your shirt to cup each of your breasts, ghosting his thumbs over your nipples. You squirmed with delight and let out a soft whimper, begging him for more. 2D flashed you his toothless smile, indicating that it would not be so easy.

He swooped down your throat, latching onto your skin and sucking much harder than before. Even though you couldn't see for yourself, you knew that you would be sporting some purple bruises for a while. But he didn't seem to care. You were his, and only his, and he wanted everyone to know.

He peppered his lips down to your chest, and tore off your shirt once he met the barrier of the fabric. You were about to take off your bra when he pinned your hands above your head. You had forgotten how much he loved doing that part, unwrapping your tits like a birthday present.

"Your beautiful, darling," he whispered as he took in the view. You giggled innocently at the remark, in much contrast to how certain parts of you were feeling in the moment. He beamed back at you warmly, reminding you of the delicious irony of how sweet he could be before becoming so taunting.

He lowered himself back down on top of you, slowly kissing every inch of bare skin. He nipped around and finally at one of your nipples while toying with the other one. It was gentle, and almost pure despite what it was, but still, it was only fanning the flames burning inside your core.

"Fuck me," you implored him after waiting for far too long. 2D's pitch black eyes lit up at the request.

"What's the magic word?" he demanded playfully.

"Please. Just please fuck me already."

"We'll have to play by my rules, then, luv," he informed, unbuckling his belt. "But you'll do that for me, won't you?"

You wordlessly nodded your head as he fastened your wrists to the headboard. Your heart was pounding with your uncertain fate, but you trusted Stuart. No matter how much he teased and tormented you, he always made your time worthwhile.

He took his time to lay down alongside you, supporting his head with one hand, and resting the other on your thigh. After a few caring rubs, he began tracing patterns with a featherlight touch up and down your skin, sending tingles up your spine. You sighed anxiously, hoping that he would pick up the pace soon, but he merely smiled as he continued stroking your leg and watching you squirm.

"You'll have to be patient," he advised, finally running his hand under your skirt., "I won't make this easy for you."

You gave an eager nod and took in a deep breath as he carefully pulled it off, revealing the legs that he admired almost as much as your tits.

At first, he was quite stingy with his fingers, only tracing around the seams of your panties, and when those were gone, your folds. It seemed like he was avoiding your sensitive spots on purpose, which drove you up the walls. Your cunt was wet and practically begging for his cock, yet he had barely even touched it. But soon, even he tired of watching you hiss in despair every time he just barely missed your clit. Slowly, he began prodding the little nub with feigned curiosity, pretending that he had no idea stroking it like this would make you sigh, or that tapping it like that would elicit a whimper.

Little touches turned to rubs and finally, much to your relief, you felt yourself nearing an orgasm. You rolled your eyes back in your head as you groaned with pleasure at every swipe of your sex. You had never been more thankful for 2D's piano fingers.

"Stuart," you moaned as you teetered on the edge. "Oh shit- d-don't stop." But like you should have expected, he did the opposite. You cried out in frustration as 2D stole his fingers from your body. You felt almost betrayed, but knowing 2D, this was far from the end.

"What did I say about the rules?" he asked sternly, though an impish grin was plastered across his face.

You stammered the same rehearsed response you always gave. "I'm sorry."

2D flicked his gaze up and down your body, trying to disguise his desire with an expression of contempt. But he wasn't much of an actor. You could still see his yearning blazing in his pitch black eyes. He licked his fingers clean while stealing a few more hungry glances, then shifted himself over on the bed.

"You always say that," he chastised, holding his face just above yours. You eyed his lips with a pessimistic admiration. They dangled above you like a forbidden fruit. "I think we need to go over them again," he purred, trailing his index finger down your body. He circled around your nipples before returning to your heat.

"Oh, God," you sobbed as he quickly brought you back to where you once were. You tossed your head back as another moan escaped past your lips. "Shi-"

2D cut you off with a disapproving tut of his tongue, his fingers once excitedly stroking your clit suddenly dawdling. He gave you a knowing look, admonishing you to correct yourself.

"You're so good to me, Stuart," you rectified. The words spilled out of your lips sloppy and strained, but fortunately for you, it was still good enough to earn more of his deft touch.

"Yeah?" he teased, slipping in a second finger, "How good?"

"Oh Stu," you sighed, " So good. Oh sh- Please, oh yes, oh yes."

"You wanna cum for me?" he pressed on, enjoying the display of you keeling over in his hands. "You gonna cum on my fingers?" All you could do was nod your head and chew your lip, climbing dangerously close to a white hot high.

2D adjusted his position again, allowing his straining crotch to rub against your thigh. Though his fingers were absolute magic, the feeling of his burly cock jutting into your flesh drew your attention away from coming to feeling his thick shaft fill you all the way up.

"Or do you want me to fuck you with my cock?" Obviously, your change of heart was not as discrete as you thought. You threw him a pleading look, praying he would have mercy.

"Please," you breathed. 2D, now overcome by his own lust by watching you reduce to a ruddy puddle on his bed, quickly unbuckled his belt and whipped out his prick, swollen and dripping with precum. He hastily unwrapped a rubber from his pocket, slipped it on, and slipped himself into your wet slit.

You released a moan of pain and pleasure as he stretched you out. As horny as he was, he still had the decency to give you a moment to adjust before proceeding.

"You're so tight," he hissed as he eased himself in and out, trying to set a pace. You felt a few curses of appreciation catch in your throat, but you bit your tongue, not keen on getting reprimanded again. All you could do was roll your head back and let your wordless moans and whimpers filter through.

2D smiled at the image of you laying there, helpless, beneath him. He licked his lips smugly, maintaining the avid rhythm he had set for both of you, and took in the view. Your eyes squeezed tightly shut and your mouth half open in anticipation. He felt his grin stretch wider at the fact that it was him who was making you this way.

"You gonna cum round my cock, then?" he taunted through ragged breaths. Even in such an ardent state, the man still exuded an assertiveness that made your sex twitch. You tried to nod, but you only managed to choke out a noise that he could only assume meant "yes."

2D felt a twinge of relief at the confirmation. As confident as he was, he was barely outrunning his own orgasm, and he knew it was catching up. Just everything about you, from your delicate features to the way you felt inside was, edging him on, tempting him to just keel over into a shaking heap on top of you. He struggled to hold out for a few seconds longer before relinquishing to his own needs and just pounding your insides in a feverish haze.

Fortunately for you, even while incapacitated by his imminent onslaught of endorphins, 2D was still hitting every spot you needed him to. You felt bristles of euphoria tickle you, just out of reach, and you rocked your hips weakly in pursuit.

With one hand tightening on the bed sheet and another on your throat, 2D clung to you firmly as he soared higher and higher, taking you with him. Too prideful to be the first to succumb, he snuck his hand back down to your clit and rubbed wild circles. It only took a few strokes of his thumb to finally push you over into a sea of ecstasy.

"Holy fuck!" you screamed aloud shamelessly, disregarding all the rules you had been so careful to not to break before. 2D didn't seem to mind this time around, helping you through your high with sloppy kisses stamped across your face and neck.

When he finally surrendered himself to his own rush of sensation, 2D buried his neck into yours and breathed shaggy, broken whimpers softly into your ear. Unlike his virile taunts and growls from before, these were shrill and sweet, much more like his typical falsetto warble. After catching his breath for a few seconds, 2D rose from his quivering position, and untied your wrists from the bed, allowing you to pet his sweaty hair as he slinked back on top of you. He sprinkled a few more adoring kisses across your body as he held you caringly, and collapsed into an exhausted pile in your arms.


End file.
